Crash Site/Transcript
Room 9 Interrogator: 'You confirmed that Dragovich's second in command, Kravchenko, was operating in Laos. 'Mason: '''Yeah. Reznov said they killed more people then I could count. '''Interrogator: '''Listen to me carefully, Mason. Reznov cannot be trusted. No matter what he tells you, no matter what he says- '''Mason: '''But he gave us the dossier on Clarke! He led us to Nova 6! '''Interrogator: '''Reznov's not who you think he is. '''Mason: '''No - he's my friend! He helped me escape! Betrayed, forgotten, abandoned, all brothers, huh? '''Interrogator: '''Forget Reznov! Focus, Mason! We are out of fucking time! The world is on the fucking brink of war! '''Mason: '''Whose war? Who the fuck are you, anyway? Agggh. I -- keep—hearing—fucking—numbers --- '''Interrogator: '''It's a broadcast, Mason. The numbers are a broadcast. You've been brainwashed. '''Cutscene Interrogator: '''You were in the Mekong, headed north to Kravchenko's compound. You were headed for Laos. '''Mason: '''Laos... Kravchenko... The fucking psycho was spraying nerve gas all over Vietnam. I had to kill him. Do you understand? I have to kill them all! '''Interrogator: '''Laos! Mason! You were headed up the Mekong River into Laos. You received word from Jason Hudson. What did he tell you? '''Mason: My handler, Hudson. The CIA downed a Soviet cargo plane carrying Nova 6. It...It went down in Laos. Our SOG team went in. Interrogator: '''What happened? '''Mason: I...keep...hearing...the fucking...numbers... Interrogator: '''It's a broadcast, Mason. The broadcast. '''Laos/Vietnam Border Transmission #2-15-4-25 Designate: INDIA Soviet commercial cargo plane shot down over Laos. Mason and SOG team sent to retrieve Nova 6 from the wreckage. 1300 hours, February 11, 1968 Woods: 'We need to get to the Nova 6, before the Soviets clean it out. '''Mason: '''All right, let's move. '''Woods: '''That's our ride, let's go! ''As Mason approaches the boat, he once more hallucinates the numbers station speaking to him. '''Numbers Station (in Mason's mind): …twenty…five… Mason, Woods, Bowman and Reznov enter the boat. A Marine meets up with them. Marine: 'S.O.G, right? Right? '''Woods: '''They couldn't make it. (''Points at the main guns) Man the gun, don't get killed. '''Marine: Sir. Woods: 'Alright... M202's, Bowman, starboard side, arm it up, Mason, you're driving. Let's see what they think of this. ''Everyone get's to their positions, Reznov stands beside Mason to give support with his Commando, and Woods turns the knob on a radio. 'DJ: '...goes out to Sergeant Blundell, and all our boys at the RPO. Go get 'em. 'Woods: '''Let's rock it. ''The song "Sympathy For the Devil" by the Rolling Stones plays on the radio, and the boat moves out from the harbor. 'Woods: '''Heads up, enemy camp, on the left. RPG's! ''When the tower is destroyed. 'Woods: '''She's coming down! ''The team moves forward. 'Woods: '''Mortar fire! Mobile missile launchers up ahead, three of them. ''When the first missile launcher is destroyed. 'Mason: '''Yeah! Right on the money. ''When the second missile launcher is destroyed. '''Bowman: Bulls-eye! When the third missile launcher is destroyed. Woods: 'That's the last of them! All right! ''The team moves forward. 'Woods: '''Nice one, Mason! Now, head for that barricade blocking the river, our boys will take care of it! ''Some US helicopters fly over the barricade and destroy it, allowing boats to pass through. 'Bowman: '''Hell yeah! WOO! '''Woods: '''Multiple targets! Tower straight ahead, RPG's to the right. Kid, keep your head down. ''When the first tower is destroyed. 'Reznov: '''Perfect shot! It's collapsing! It's just like back in Vorkuta, Mason! '''Marine: '''Another tower! ''When the second tower is destroyed. 'Bowman: '''Another one down, baby! ''The team moves forward. 'Woods: '''Fuck! ZSU quad-50 to the left. He'll tear us to shreds! ''They take the ZSU's out. 'Woods: '''That was a bitch! ''The team moves forward. 'Woods: '''Two more towers, dead ahead! Movement on both flanks. ''When the first tower is destroyed. 'Reznov: '''Blow them to Hell and back, Mason! ''When the second tower is destroyed. 'Bowman: '''They ain't got shit! ''The team moves forward. 'Marine: '''Sergeant, another ZSU! ''When the ZSU is destroyed. 'Woods: '''Alright! Watch it, there may be more of them. ''The team moves forward. 'Woods: '''Bridge, dead ahead, this one's easy. ''When the bridge is destroyed. 'Reznov: '''Watch them burn! ''The team moves forward. 'Woods: '''Sampans! Don't let them get close. Kid, shred those fuckers! ''When the first sampan is destroyed. 'Woods: '''One more! ''When the second sampan is destroyed. 'Woods: '''Yeah, I think that's the last of them! ''The team moves forward. 'Woods: '''ZSU, up on that ridge! Get on him! ''When the ZSU is destroyed. '''Bowman: Lights out, mother fucker! The team moves forward. Woods: 'Two more sampans, you know what to do. ''When the first sampan is destroyed. 'Woods: '''One left! ''When the second sampan is destroyed. 'Reznov: '''Dasvidanya! (Goodbye!) ''The team moves forward. 'Woods: '''Another ZSU! How many more of these fucking things are there? ''When the ZSU is destroyed. '''Mason: That's gotta be the last of them. Woods: 'What the hell is that? ''When the stronghold is destroyed. 'Woods: '''That was their stronghold, we got 'em on the run! ''The team moves forward to a small camp. 'Woods: '''Something big is on its way. This is it, boys. ''A PT boat sails in view of them. '''Woods: '''PT boat! Aim for the back, the engine's in the rear! '''Reznov: Use those buildings for cover, Mason! If the boat takes damage. Bowman: 'Don't just sit there, Mason! That thing will tears us to shreds! ''They destroy the PT boat. 'Bowman: '''We got 'em! We got 'em! '''Mason: '''That all they got? '''Bowman: '''Medic! ''Woods and Bowman walk up and examine the marine gunner, who has unfortunately died. Bowman makes a Christian gesture in respect. Fades to Room 9. '''Room Nine Mason: '''That young kid didn't make it. I swear to god that Woods was crying, but he never let us see no tears. '''Laos/Vietnam Border Fades back to the Laos/Vietnam Border. They drive through the river. '' '''Woods: '''Nothing so far... Wait, something in the trees. '''Bowman: '''Whatever happened, we just missed it. '''Woods: '''We got a downed bird here... Talk to me. '''Wolf 10: '''There's nothing out here. '''Woods: '''Bullshit! '''Mason: '''Bowman, what happened? '''Bowman: '''There's nothing here. '''Woods: '''Right... ''In the background, Mason hears the numbers. Numbers Station: '19, 8, 24, 17, 24, 5, 13, 11, 20, 18 (''Static) 'Reznov: '''The plane must be closer, Mason. Kravchenko is near. '''Centurion 3: '''I see you Wolf 10, welcome to paradise. '''Reznov: '''I feel it... Kravchenko is near. '''Bowman: '''Say again? '''Mason: '''Kravchenko, he must be near. '''Woods: '''I fucking hope so. '''Centurion 3: '''They found it, just ahead. Patching you through. '''Wolf 10: '''I have visual confirmation, ground zero. Bodies and cargo all over the place, I say again, I have visual confirmation... '''Woods: '''Mason, head for the shore, we don't have much time. '''Centurion 3: '''Wolf 10 this is Centurion 3. Follow me, you can land over here. '''Reznov: '''Finally Mason. Our key to Kravchenko, Steiner, Dragovich. '''Wolf 10: '''I have limited ground support, dropping now. ''The team arrives at a dock, and leave the boat. '''Marine: We're all yours, sir. Where do you want us? Woods: 'Have one of your guys guard the boat. The rest of your men, follow my lead. NOW! '''Centurion 3: '''Activity, they're headed right for you! Movement! Centurions 4 and 5, air support, now! ''The team is ambushed, but they push their way through. 'Centurion 5: '''Enemy helicopters, incoming! Russian Hinds, three of... '''Centurion 4: '''Centurion 4 to base. Come in, base. we're getting... '''Centurion 5: '''They were just waiting for us... ''Centurions 4 and 5 are shot down by Russian Hinds, and the Hinds start to ropes down Spetsnaz soldiers. 'Woods: '''Spetsnaz! ''They clear the area out and move to the area just before the cargo plane. 'Woods: '''Don't quit now! The hinds are gone - we still got a chance! ''They clear the area of all Spetsnaz and run up to the plane. 'Woods: '''That's the last of 'em. That's why the hinds went away. They can't leave any evidence. '''Mason: '''The cargo must have been Nova 6. Kravchenko wouldn't go to all this trouble for nothing. '''Woods: '''We'll have to climb that wing to reach the fuselage. '''Mason: '''I'll go first. '''Bowman: '''Take it easy Mason. '''Woods: '''I'll stabilize at this end. ''The wing moves slightly. 'Woods: '''Easy, easy. ''The wing explodes. 'Woods: '''Mason! ''The team enters the plane to find a crate with American weapons and a map of Laos. '''Numbers Station (in Mason's mind): static ...seven…two…eleven…thirty-three… Bowman: 'What happened? '''Woods: '''The chemical weapon. '''Mason: '''Nova 6. Must have dispersed after the crash. '''Woods: '''Grenade Launchers, China Lakes. What the hell are Russians doing with American weapons? '''Bowman: '''Must be some kind of setup. Nova 6 is all gone, but see here. Map of the area. That's gotta be Kravchenko's compound, deep inside Laos. '''Mason/Reznov: '''Kravchenko. He must die. ''Both Woods and Bowman stare at Mason. 'Bowman: '''Okay, Mason. Let's go. ''Bowman pulls down an orange covering wrap down, allowing the player to enter a small sniping perch, where there are Spetsnaz and Viet Cong soldiers patrolling. 'Woods: '''Down there, look! Bowman, sniper rifle. Mason, use the China Lake. Blow these fuckers to kingdom come. '''Mason: '''You got it. ''They battle the Spetsnaz and VC soldiers. A flare is shot. Two sampans arrive. 'Woods: '''Incoming! ''Mason takes out the first one. '''Bowman: Bullseye! Mason takes out the second. Bowman: Hell yeah! WOO! They keep on battling until the Russian hinds come back. Woods: Fuck, the Hinds are back! Look out! The Hinds shoot the plane. Reznov: 'Brace yourself, Mason! ''Mason flies into the planes cockpit, away from his team. The cockpit falls from the ledge to the ground. Mason hears the numbers station. '''Numbers Station: static …Nine…Nineteen…Eighteen…Four…Six…Twenty-one…Seventeen…Fourteen… Mason crawls out and sees two Russian soldiers carrying Bowman away. Numbers Station: …Nineteen…Eight…Twenty-four…Seventeen…Twenty-four…Nine…Thirteen…Five…Thirteen…Eleven…Twenty… He tries to shoot them with an M1911, but it has no ammo left, and another Russian soldier kicks it out of his hand. Mason spots Dragovich and Kravchenko, walking safely. Mason: '''Dragovich... Kravchenko... '''Numbers Station: Fifteen…Twenty-one…Ten…Sixteen…Twenty-three…Twenty-four…Twenty-two… 'Dragovich: '''It's been too long, Mason. We must make up for lost time. ''Kravchenko throws the apple he was eating at an unconscious Woods, and stomps on Mason, knocking him out. The level ends. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Transcript